


For Who You Are

by DulcetFox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Genderqueer, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcetFox/pseuds/DulcetFox
Summary: This is a WIP. I may continue a few chapters more or I may do a full blown fanfic. You've been warned.Adrien's understanding of women and men and everything in between is sadly lacking for someone in the modeling industry. An akumatized victim who has had enough of being mislabeled and unheard takes matters into their own hands. Marinette does her best to keep the shenanigans down to a minimum, and both of our heroes find something out about themselves in the process.





	For Who You Are

“Well My Lady, you look as beautiful as ever.” Chat nearly purred as he caught up to Ladybug mid-swing. With how strong he was becoming physically over the years, it was becoming easier to keep up with Ladybug’s high-flying antics.

Ladybug’s response was a groan. “Not now Kitty. We have work to get done.”

“Aaaww! Come on M’lady,” Chat decided to show off by pole vaulting over the next building into an elaborate forward flip with his momentum and landing in a crouch with one hand hitting the adjacent rooftop for balance and one leg extended outward. 

Ladybug looked at Chat dryly as she swooped over him toward the next building. “Been watching Spiderman again?” 

“I don’t care what you say, Marvel characters have the best flipping landings ever.” Chat said, laughing at how well Ladybug knew him. He just took it as another sign that they were meant to be together, and he didn’t care how long he had to wait for Ladybug to realize that, as long as he was able to stay by her side. 

“Well, get your head in the game. This Akuma is a little more unpredictable than we’re used to.” The red and black clad heroine scanned the areas they were swinging over with a vigilance that took years of training to develop. 

“Aye, Aye Captain!” Chat gave a mock salute as he sailed through the air after launching himself off of a lamp post and landing in the middle of some fleeing civilians. 

Ladybug sighed and shook her head, “Always has to make an entrance…” She muttered under her breath as she swung around the square that many people were running from, screaming. 

“Looky here, little kitty has come to play.” The akumatized victim said snidely. Chat Noir’s head tilted, slightly confused. The person’s voice sounded a bit like two different people talking at once, a man’s voice and a woman’s voice. 

“Listen here Miss…err…sir?” Chat said holding one clawed hand in the air, pointing then pulling back slightly more confused. The person had long, gleaming silver hair, was very beautiful, but their features looked neither male or female. Their smooth face had sharp features, but was neither overtly masculine or feminine. At the moment though, one thing was clear, they were staring daggers at Chat. 

“Another one!!” The Akumatized victim stepped up onto a cloud that was nearby, which changed it’s iridescent colors from moment to moment. “Why does someone have to be just one, or the other? Why can’t I just be ME??!!” On the last word a blast of air came out of the cloud in a ring and buffeted everything in a 15-foot radius around it, Including Chat. 

Chat braced himself but even so was nearly knocked from his feet by the akuma-made wind. Within a split second the string of a yo-yo was wrapped around the figure on the ever moving and swirling cloud. 

“Don’t take it personally, my friend hasn’t had much experience with anyone non-binary before.” Marinette even though wary of the akumatized victim, was trying to de-escalate the situation. She had a friend come out to her before, and knew how hurt and isolated it could make someone feel when they weren’t understood for who they knew themselves to be.

“Non-binary?” Chat frowned then perked up. “Are…we..we.. talking like computers or tech here?” Ladybug gave Chat a slightly exasperated look. The slight distraction was enough to give the akumatized victim a chance to act. The cloud shot upward with Ladybug still attached to the silver haired figure by her yo-yo string. Ladybug cried out in shock as her feet left the ground. The cloud spun counter-clockwise, loosing the yo-yo’s grip. Ladybug started to fall and felt herself caught mid-air and swinging in a downward arc toward the ground, a strong muscular arm wrapped around her waist. 

“Need a lift M’lady?” Chat asked as he deposited Ladybug on solid ground. 

“Chat focus!” Ladybug snapped while the akumatized addressed the two before Chat could turn around.

“Maybe your friend needs a fresh perspective. Just like all the rest of the people of Paris!” Opening up a telescoping scepter in their hands that was a combination of the female circle symbol with cross, the male symbol with an arrow pointed right, and another arrow with an added stroke through it pointed left they laughed, “You mess with Prism, Kitty-cat, and you’ll understand what it’s like to be mislabeled whether you want to or not!” An iridescent beam shot so quickly out of the scepter it was barely seen as a swirl of bright colors. 

Chat was hit and doubled over onto all fours, Ladybug rushed to his side. “CHAT! Are you okay? Say something!” 

“You should be thanking me Ladybug, I’m broadening your friends horizons!” With a laugh, Prism vanished into the slight Parisian cloud cover. 

Pursing her lips, in worry that the akuma had gotten away from her in a rookie mistake by both her and Chat, she turned her attention back to her partner.  
“Chat please… speak to me. Are you okay?”

“I think so…” Chat stopped and cleared his throat. The voice that had came out of his chest hadn’t sounded like him at all. It sounded lighter and maybe not much higher, but much smoother and velvety. He felt dizzy and went to stand up to steady himself, but his center of gravity was way off and he nearly fell down again. Much more slowly, and relying more on his pelvic area than his upper body, Chat stood up and looked toward Ladybug…whose mouth had gaped open.

“Ummm…Chat?”

“Yes M’lady?” That voice again! He cleared his throat and went to cover his mouth with a gloved hand when he realized how much narrower his hands and arms looked. He felt something tickle his cheek and went to swat at it, only to find long, golden blonde hair. “Wait…what?” He turned to Ladybug to try and get some kind of clarification or reassurance and saw only shock. 

“Ummm…wow. Chat Noir, you…you seem a bit different. Do you feel different?” Ladybug stepped toward him and he realized now that he wasn’t that much taller than her, wasn’t he usually nearly a head and shoulders taller than her at least?

“I feel… a little light headed…” He trailed off as he caught sight of their reflection in a store window that hadn’t been completely demolished. 

What he saw was Ladybug, standing next to a tall blonde woman…in his super suit. He picked up his hand to wave and the curvy, female figure picked up a graceful hand to wave back. He blanched, and looking down at his chest, sure enough, there was his proof. 

“LB?” Chat said in what he now realized was his voice. His female voice. 

“Chat?” Ladybug asked cautiously.

“Catch me…” With that Chat fainted straight away into the arms of her partner, who refused to let her fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me right off the bat. I've been wanting to include a non-binary character in my writing and not sure if I'm doing it correctly. I'm open to suggestion. I have friends of different genders and sexualities and have been wanting to write something that branches out in representation. I hope you enjoy. Many gender bending shenanigans to ensue, including fluff and possibly smut. So definitely for mature readers only.


End file.
